To The End
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Lamb is chosen for The Hunger Games with her fellow tribute Seth and they all will have to survive by killing the other tributes to gain fame and fortune, but who will it be? SethxLamb and FangxKira. rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

Lamb laid awake in her bed in the middle of the night beside her sleeping sister Remy and a small black cat at the foot of the bed. On the other side of their small house lay her father quietly sleeping. In a couple of hours both would have to wake and get ready for work. Father would get ready to work in the mines while she would prepare to get dinner for her family.

Her mother had died years ago from a sickness with medicine they couldn't afford, so she died weeks later with her family beside her. Now it was Remy who took mom's job once she had left. She cleaned clothes and the house, cooked the food that was brought home, and looked after both Lamb and her father.

As the hours passed, Lamb rose with her father and they prepared for their work, "Have a good day," he said as he kissed Lamb gently on the head and walked out into the early morning.

Lamb grabbed her coat and her bow and quiver, walking out after leaving a note for Remy when she awoke. She walked out of the Seam into the woods where she met her hunting partner Seth waiting for her in the small cave they used to split their earnings.

"Hey Lamb Chop," he said in a hushed tone keeping quiet to not scare prey that may be nearby.

"Stop calling me that," she hissed back at him.

Since they were little Seth and Lamb had disliked one another. They both hunted for their families separately until they decided that both of their earnings together were enough to feed their families if they split it equally.

"So today's the reaping," he said and both gazed into space thinking about the dreadful day, "I hope you get picked," he smirked.

Every year there was a reaping for all twelve districts. One boy and one girl tribute would be picked to be a part of the Huger Games. A live show all around Panem where all twenty-four tributes fought to the death until the last one was standing.

Once you're twelve years old you're eligible for the games until you're nineteen. If you're twelve your name is put in once, but as you get older your name is added one more each year.

Unless you're poor then you can have your name put in even more for tesserae. Each tesserae is worth a meager year supply of grain or oil for one person. So this year Lamb's name would be put in fifteen times while Seth's was put in twenty-two times.

Lamb rolled her eyes and stood, "Let's get moving," she sighed, standing and left the cave.

Seth followed behind but then went in another direction from the brunette. Lamb walked quietly through the woods, barely making a sound as she moved through the brush. Hunting in the woods always had been illegal, but the Peacekeepers were just as hungry as they were so they let them hunt without doing a thing.

As their morning passed Lamb returned to the cave with a few squirrels and a rabbit, then she waited for Seth to arrive. All three looked good to trade at the Hob. Seth returns with fish and a grin on his face, "Looks like I won today."

"Let's go," Lamb rolled her eyes, picking up the game and they both walked back to the Seam where the Hob lay. The Hob was the main place that you could trade and get other things for a fairly good deal.

Both walked through the Hob and traded their earnings for many different things, Lamb had gotten a fresh loaf of bread from the baker for a squirrel and left the rest of the meat with the butcher for it to be butchered.

"Lamb Chop!" Seth called for her as he ran up behind her, "Wear something nice for tonight," he purred nipping on her ear.

"Ass," she cursed, punching him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"See you later sweetheart," he said as she walked away with her family's dinner in hand.

Lamb walked into back home after getting the meat to be greeted by Remy, "What'd you get today?" she asked.

"Meat and fresh bread," Lamb replied, holding them both up.

Remy took the food and cooked it over a small fire then gave both of them a small piece of meat and a slice of bread, leaving some for dad when he came home. She moved to put what was left of the bread away, then they both sat at the table and ate quietly as they stared into space.

As Lamb finished her small meal she walked over to the dresser, pulling out a white blouse and a black skirt. Although it was only a reaping you were expected to dress nicely for it.

Remy finished soon after and walked over to the dresser, getting out an old blue dress that had belonged to their mother.

"Remy?" Lamb called for her sister. Who stared at her curiously.

"What?"

"Promise you won't volunteer if they pick me," she asked her sister.

Remy frowned at her sister's request, but nodded, "I promise."

They both sat on the bed as their father returned and ate his own dinner then they left to the square where the reaping would begin soon.

Lamb and her sister walked to their age groups looking up at the stage where two glass balls stood with all of the children's names were held, one for the boys and the other for the girls.

Also on the stage were four seats, for the mayor, Effie Trinket, and their to be mentors for the games.

Usually there was supposed to only be one person to teach them but during the seventy fourth Hunger Games both tributes from District 12 had won the games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. That was thirteen years ago, since then no one from District 12 had won.

"Hey Lamb Chop, I'm glad you wore something nice for me," Seth said from the seventeen year olds group.

"Shut up," Lamb growled at him, still keeping her eyes on the stage.

The mayor stood and talked for awhile, then the last winners spoke a few words, and finally Effie Trinket stood to begin the moment everyone had been waiting for. She moved to the girl ball first, digging deeply inside of it, pulling out a name, "Lamb Freewing," she spoke loudly.

Lamb's eyes widened as her name was spoken, and everyone became silent as she walked up onto the stage.

"There you are!" the woman said happily, "Now would anyone like to volunteer?" she asked in her Capitol accent.

Lamb searched for her sister in the eighteen year old group to see Remy stare up at her pleadingly. She shook her head at her older sibling, and moved her gaze to any boy in the groups that could be the other tribute. Her eyes stopped on Seth who looked up at her sadly, "Looks like you got your wish," she thought to herself.

"Looks like no one," Effie said aloud and moved to the boy's ball in her high heels. She reached inside of it and pulled out another random paper, "Seth Skullking," she announced, making Lamb stiffen at the sound of the boy's name.

Seth walked up onto the stage quietly, Effie asked for volunteers, having no one speak. Not even his older brother, who stayed silent with the other eighteen year olds.

Lamb looked toward the boy beside her with his jet black hair and the once shining blue eyes that were now dull.

"Happy Huger Games!" Effie Trinket began happily, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Effie finally sits when the mayor gets up speaks into the mic about the dreary Treaty of Treason. Once he finishes he asks both Lamb and Seth to shake hands.

Lamb's POV

As we both shake hands Seth's feels cold and clammy and I look into his eyes seeing pain in them. By the way he looks at me I can tell all those things he called me were never true. We bring our hands to our sides as they play the anthem.

Once it finishes we are pulled away by the Peacekeepers to the Justice Building where I was to stay in a room where family and friends would come in and say farewell to me. My father and Remy came in first. Remy hugged me goodbye while my father encouraged me to win, "I know you can use your smarts to win this," he said proudly and hugged me goodbye.

After my family left I didn't expect anymore people until Seth's father came in. He had long black hair tied in the back and blue eyes with a piece of paper in hand, "My boy asked me to give this to you," he said handing me the paper, and scanned me, "By the looks of you, you could beat my boy any day."

I unfolded the paper to see a note written in Seth's hand writing.

_Lamb Chop,_

_I guess my wish came true, huh. I hope my pop didn't scare you coming in. Not that you'd be afraid. I'm sorry; I never meant all that crap I've been saying for years. I actually kinda like you. What I'm saying is that…_

But then the rest of the note is scribbled out and at the bottom is his name. I look up and his dad just burps. He pats me on the head before leaving a silver chain with a star carved out of wood on it, "Will you wear this in the arena as your token to remind you of home?" he asked and reached for the doorknob.

I nod at him, "Yes," I reply and put it around my neck.

"Good, it's from lover boy. He's been wanting to give it to you for awhile," he said then left the room.

What! Seth wanted to give it to me? Why? And what did he mean in that note? So many questions that couldn't be answered till I met Seth again, but when would that be?

The Peacekeepers take me to the train station that will take me to the Capitol. There reporters greet me with questions and I conceal my emotions as they take pictures and film us as we are prepared to leave. Seth stands close by still with sadness on his face as they take pictures. If I could get through the crowding reporters I'd try to talk to him about the note and the necklace.

He looks toward me longing in his baby blue eyes. I show him the necklace and smile at him. I can see him blush a little as he turns his head away, embarrassed.

They finally let us leave and the train takes off from the station to the Capitol. It will take us almost a day to get to the Capitol. The tribute train is actually really nice. We have our own room with a dresser full of fresh clothes. I'm supposed to be prepared for dinner in an hour so I take off my blouse and skirt and take a nice hot shower. As I finish the shower I walk to the dresser pulling out slightly baggy black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

I slipped on my black shoes and lay on my bed looking at the necklace. The star feels smooth between my fingers and the chain looks quite expensive. How could Seth have gotten it?

Effie Trinket comes to my room to get me for dinner and stares at me in slight disgust, "Are you really wearing that?" she asked.

I look at my clothes, they look okay to me so I just ignore her comment and followed her to the dining room. As we arrive Seth is sitting at the table with Katniss and Peeta sitting across from him. I take a seat beside Seth as Effie sits beside Katniss.

Both mentors look kind of old but I do respect them from what I've heard from their time in the game. Katniss has olive skin with dark black hair tied back in a braid while Peeta looks strong with his muscles, blue eyes, and blond hair.

The food is served to us in courses first with a pea soup then some type of Capitol salad. As the main course is reached I look at the meat I've been served and it looks unfamiliar to me. I take a little piece off and chew on it, "What is this?" I ask.

"It's lamb," Peeta replies and then the next thing I do is sadly look at the meat and force myself to eat it. Both Seth and I aren't used to such rich food so by the time we're done with the main course I feel kind of sick. When the fruit and cheese comes I eat a few pieces until a slice of chocolate cake is given to each of us.

Next they move us to a room where we watch all of the reapings over Panem. I only notice the kids that could be a challenge for me, like a well muscled boy from District 1, a fierce short haired brunette girl from District 10, a swift blond boy from District 5. I also notice kids that are quite harmless like a small twelve year old boy from District 9 that's looks as if he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Last they show District 12 as Seth and I stand on the stage, both of us quiet. We shake hands then the anthem plays ending and the program ends.

"It's going to be quite a game," I think to myself

I notice that both Katniss and Peeta are talking in hushed voices. Are they talking about us, or the game? I doubt they're talking about us. We haven't even showed them anything.

Soon they pull away from one another and stand, "You two should get to bed," Katniss began.

"Tomorrow will be a big day," Peeta continued and Seth left immediately, running back to his room. I sat in the chair still as I realized that talking with Seth probably wasn't going to happen tonight.

Getting up from my seat I walk out of the room and walk to my own room where I climb into the bed, curling up in a ball and I lay wide awake. Soon I realize that it will be a very long night.

I did it! Whoo Hoo! Soory about the wait but i was thinking of a catagory to put it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

I laid in my temporary bed when I begin to think about Lamb, "I'm such an idiot," I think.

Just as I close my eyes and try to get some sleep before tomorrow, when I hear the door open and soft footsteps walk toward my bed. The mysterious figure lifts up my blanket slightly, crawling in beside me.

A shiver ran up my spine as I realized who it was beside me, "Hi," Lamb whispers into my ear, "I couldn't sleep, so I came in here."

Seeing her curled up in a ball beside me, so small and frail, "What do you want?" I ask her.

"To talk," she replied.

"About what?"

I can here her sigh in frustration, "About a lot of things; like what's up with the note and the necklace?"

"The necklace is a token to remind you of home, and the note…was," I try to explain.

"What?" she asks, having moved closer to me, and looked up at me with her shining hazel eyes.

Once we're only a few inches from one another I turn away, "Hey!" she hisses and lightly punches my back, "Fine," she huffed and I heard her roll over, so that we were now back to back.

I'm finally able to fall asleep, dreaming about being back home in District 12 where everything is safe and I'm hunting in the woods with Lamb, when suddenly I'm awoken by Effie Trinket yelling about something out in the hall. Then Katniss barges into my room, Peeta behind her. They're about to say something when they see the small lump under the covers beside me that is Lamb and sigh in relief, "Effie, she's in here!" Katniss called for the frantic woman.

Lamb poked her head out from under the blanket and looked at her mentors as Effie walked in and squealed in delight, "Aww! Young love."

Both of us quickly look at one another and shrug. Lamb jumped out of the bed, passed by Effie and the other two standing at the door into the hall.

Lamb's POV

I ran down the hall into my own room and changed my clothes to a navy blue long sleeved shirt and black shorts, still keeping my original shoes on. Effie walked in, exasperated, "I'm getting to old for this," she panted, and looked at my clothes, "Are you going to wear that?!" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

She sighed, "Follow me to breakfast."

I followed the cheeky woman into the dining room and sat beside Seth who was waiting with Katniss and Peeta. I was served ham, eggs, bacon, and sausage, but I just nibbled on the eggs and bacon. I'd never actually been one of those people that actually ate breakfast. I looked at what looked like coffee and took a sip of it, it wasn't as bitter as coffee. It was sweet so I drank the whole cup.

"Do you have any advice for the game?" Seth asked Peeta and Katniss.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peeta asked, "Don't die," he said then burst into laughter.

Katniss punched his arm, "That isn't funny," she growled and the man shut up. Then she looked at both of us, "What exactly are your best skills?"

"We're both equally good at working a bow and we use knives so we can provide for our family," Seth explained while I was drinking some orange juice.

Katniss nodded at her answer, "Good, those will be good for the arena. Now stand up and we'll look you over she said and we stood and walked over to stand in the middle as they circled us and prodded us like meat to see if we had any muscle.

"They look like they could get enough sponsors when the stylists are finished with them," Peeta nodded.

I groaned at the thought of the stylists. Stylists were meant to dress up the tributes for the opening ceremony, "You're not gonna like what they do to you but don't resist," Katniss explained sternly and both left.

Seth and I stood in the dining room when it became dark again, "Tunnel," I thought and soon the sun came back as the train slowly came to a stop. Seth runs to the window and stares at the utopia that is the Capitol. I walk after him and stare at it in awe. The people of the city soon smile and point at us excitedly when they notice the tribute train.

We both back away from the people that will enjoy our deaths and then we walk to the doors to be pulled away by the stylist teams. Seth goes in a separate direction as I do and soon I'm in their room where they will prepare me for the ceremony.

"Strip her," a red haired woman ordered and the team removed my clothes and the necklace from Seth.

Two women walk over and they bathe me in what seems to be foam. Then they cleaned and fixed my nails so that they were a uniform shape.

After two women walked toward me and pushed me onto a chair, putting a fabric with some substance on it and put one on each of my legs. They waited a few seconds, "This will remove the hair on your legs, it's hurt a lot, but just deal with it," one explained and without warning ripped one off. Then right after the second was ripped off. After my legs they removed hair from my arms, torso, under arms, and parts of my eyebrows.

"Grease her down!" a man ordered and the same women that pushed me into the chair rubbed a lotion over my body. At first it was stinging but then it soothes my skin.

They make me stand and then three of them circle me checking for extra hairs with tweezers and once they finish they step back and admire, "Very nice!"

"Now you look like a beautiful diva," one exclaimed, clapping her hands.

I try to give them a smile, "I love it, we've never had to worry about our beauty at home," I thank them.

"Oh, don't worry love, once Cinna is done with you you'll be gorgeous," a man said and clapped his hands happily.

They all left leaving me naked in the room by myself. I though about putting the robe that had gone off and on, but then I decided against it because I would just be told to take it off again.

Suddenly a normal looking man with brown hair that doesn't look like it was dyed and a black shirt and pants with gold eyeliner and green eyes.

"Hello Lamb, I'm Cinna and I'll be your stylist," he says, lacking the Capitol accent.

"Hi," I say quietly.

He walks around my naked body and nods, "Why don't you put your robe on and we can chat."

I pull the robe on and we walk to a sitting room, "So as for your costume, my partner Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute Seth and we were thinking that instead of you being dressed as the miners themselves we want to focus of the coal.

I think about when I saw Katniss and Peeta their year in the games, they'd been literally on fire, but they weren't hurt at all. So hopefully I won't be anywhere near fire.

"So let's go shall we?" he asks.

Hours later I'm dressed in a long black dress with a flame pattern at the bottom, black heels that are quite uncomfortable, and what seems to be a crown on my head. I nearly faint when Cinna tells me that the crown will be set on fire, "It's a synthetic flame we came up with, it's harmless," he explains.

My hair is brushed out and then they leave it. I can't help but wonder where my necklace is, I'm hoping that one of the stylists didn't throw it away.

I can't help but smile as Seth appears in a lovely suit and a crown of his own. He stares at me in shock then awe.

Soon we're whisked off to the stables where we're supposed to get on our chariot. The four horses pulling us are pure black and so well trained they don't need anyone to control them. Cinna and Portia direct us to the chariot and arrange our body positions then they jump off.

We're both quiet as District 1 goes out and we hear cheering then District 2 follows behind. Soon enough District 11 goes and Cinna returns with a torch and lights our crowns, "Remember heads high and don't forget to smile," he says then leaves.

We roll out into the crowd to have them cheer loudly at our appearances. It nearly makes me sick at how easily amused the people of the Capitol are, but I still smile and give small waves.

Then as we reach the City Circle where our horses pull the chariot to President Snow's house, he comes out with paper white hair and says a speech, and then the anthem plays as the camera shows all the tributes briefly as we stroll around then return to the Training Center.

As the stylist crew helps us down I look at the competition again. I stop as I see the fierce girl from District 10 looking at me with curiosity and then I look at her fellow tribute a tall boy with dark hair and emotionless gray eyes. As my eyes return to the girls I notice that half of her brunette hair is covering her right eye and she looks quite deadly.

"You were wonderful darling," a plump woman says to me, making me look away from the girl.

"Thanks," I sigh and they take me away to remove my dress and hopefully get some sleep later.

A/N Once again i was thinking of a catagory and i wrote the second chappie when i was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamb's POV

In the Training Center Effie takes me to my room. It's far bigger then the room in the train, and it has many gadgets all over the room. Even the shower has a great variety of buttons in it. Once I'd stepped out of the shower onto a mat, heaters dried me off quickly.

I looked at my long brown/ blond hair and brushed all of the knots out and tied it back. The dresser also has its own buttons as I press a few looking for clothes of my taste. I get a maroon t-shirt and some black shorts on and lay on the huge bed for a while staring at the ceiling.

Effie soon returns calling me for dinner and I follow her there to walk in and see our stylists, Katniss, Peeta, and Seth waiting for us.

I sit beside Seth and we're served wine by a tall woman in a tunic. I take a glass and take a few sips of the bitter drink, loving the drink instantly. At the corner of my eye I see Seth sniff some and take a small sip to then put it back down, obviously he hated it.

We're served some type of vegetable soup first, followed by the main course which was some type of green noodles with cheese on it.

After, Peeta speaks, "Tomorrow meet both of us for breakfast so that we can talk about how we want to you play the game and then you'll begin your first training session," he explained, "Now get some rest and let the old people talk," he shooed us away.

Seth and I both stood and left to return to our rooms. Then I thought to myself that this could be a good chance to talk with Seth, but I look at him to see he's exhausted from today's events so I go against it and walk ahead of him to my own room.

I crawled into the huge bed and immediately fell asleep from the amount of food served to me and today's earlier events. Early the next morning I walk into the shower and punch a few buttons, getting the water really cold to wake me up and hurry out to find clothes that are set out for me, tight black pants, a long sleeved blue shirt, and black shoes.

After I'm dressed I walk down to the dining hall to see a table of many breakfast dishes and serve myself eggs, sausage, and orange juice. Katniss, Peeta, and Seth arrive later and say good morning to me as they sit down.

I'm nervous about the training; we'll only have three days until the game begins, "So for the training do either one of you want private training from either one of us?" Peeta asked.

"Only if you don't want the other to know if you have any special skills," Katniss explained.

"No," we both answer.

Peeta picks up a cane that I now notice and nods, "So give us an idea about what you can do, I know you both may be good with a bow and arrow and possibly a knife but what else?"

"I can't do very much besides that," Seth explains.

"Same here," Lamb added.

"Well make sure that you don't do any of your special skills in the group training, learn things you don't know, throw a spear, use traps, camouflage, and anything else you don't know," Peeta explains to us and then stands leaning on his cane. (omg like House!)

"Meet Effie at the elevator at ten," Katniss tells us and then leaves with Peeta.

"Want to hang out?" I ask Seth.

"Yeah," he replies and we walk to my own room. I look on my bed to see my necklace there. I run over to it and pick it up to put it back around my neck.

We talked mainly about District 12 mostly and the other tributes. Once it's ten we walk to the elevator to see Effie there, "Let's go," she says happily and we take the elevator to the bottom floor. I look around the training center and notice that all the tributes are in a tense circle with their District number on their back as someone pins a number 12 to my back I look at all the others again.

A tall woman named Atala explains to us that we can move freely from station to station, but if we're in a combat station we're not allowed to fight with other tributes. Instead an assistant will spar with us.

She lets us go and like Peeta says we both stay away from the bows and knives and instead go to the camouflage section where there are no tributes.

I looked away for a second during the middle of it to see the Career tributes throwing spears and handling other giant weapons, throwing them at targets and getting bulls eyes.

Career tributes are usually from District 1 and 2, because of the wealth in both districts. They've usually been trained since they were young for the games, and they usually are one of the winners.

Then I see the girl from District 10 working with traps, "She's got to have some special skill," I think to myself and return to my work.

As we finish up with the camouflage section we decide to walk over to the traps and learn simple ones that are for small animals and harder ones for larger prey.

I can't keep my eyes off the tributes from District 10 and notice the boy from District 10 leans over beside his fellow tribute and whispers something into her ear. She looks up from tying a knot and looks at both me and Seth, scanning us probably to think of a way to kill us in the arena, but she shrugs and goes back to work.

The next day of training goes by quickly and we learn more things that could keep us alive for a while in the games.

Later while we continue to train Peacekeepers come in with purple robes on and watch us all carefully.

We later learn that during breakfast and dinner is the only time we eat with our mentor, but during lunch we're told to eat with the other tributes. There are carts of different foods, and we watch as the Career tributes crowd around it to show their superiority, while some other tributes just sit by themselves quietly.

One day as we sit quietly talking with one another, the tributes from District 10 come and sit across from us.

The boy lifts his head and looks at Seth, both of them make eye contact until the gray eyed boy glares at him, "What?" he growled harshly.

Seth's eyes widen, "Nothing."

"Fang, stop it," the brunette girl hissed, taking a sip of water.

Fang continues to glare at Seth for a while until he bites into a piece of bread.

Nothing else is said through the rest of the meal, but I take a few peaks at them to get a closer look. Both of them look really skinny as if they hadn't been fed in their own district. They both could be good allies in the arena, but you'd have to constantly watch your back constantly to not get stabbed in the back.

That's all that happens through the rest of the lunch. We quickly disposed of our dishes and walk out of the room quickly to avoid both tributes from District 10.

"That wasn't too bad," I sighed in relief as we were on our way back to train.

"That guy looked as if he was going to kill me!" Seth exclaimed.

I lightly punched his arm, "Stop being a baby."

Seth rolled his eyes, "It's kinda hard when people our age may kill us."

We were the first ones back for training so we went to a fire starting section and began there.

-:-

Later that evening we sat with our mentors for dinner, "You realize, that the interviews are soon, right?" Peeta asked.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of being put in yet another dress and having to have a man ask me pointless questions. Seth smirked, "Lamb in a dress again, that's going to be weird. She's already had to wear one and a skirt for the Reaping."

Peeta stared at Seth confused, "What?"

Seth sighed, "Lamb doesn't usually wear dresses or skirts unless it's the Reaping."

My ears got hot at Seth's words and kicked his leg repeatedly, to make him shut up, "You can stop kicking me now," Seth explained, rubbing his now sore leg.

I growled at him and jumped out of my chair away from the dining room. I heard footsteps behind me and looked back to see Seth following behind me. As I reached my room I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Hey!" he called, slamming on the door.

"Go away!" I growled and walked to my own bed to get some sleep and clear my mind.

-:-

The next day we were having private sessions with the Gamekeepers. Seth and I sit quietly as they call a boy from District 11 in. I'm still mad at Seth as we wait, "Lamb?" he tried to get my attention.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Whatever," I growled, not forgiving him, and someone came to get me.

On the way there I thought about what I could do for the Gamekeepers. If I did well I could get a fairly high score.

As I stood with the Gamekeepers sitting at a table as they ate food. I picked up a few knives and threw them at a target. I peeked over to see if they were watching, but only one was watching, not really that interested as he ate his poultry.

I growled at their ignorance and before I knew it I grabbed a nearby knife, throwing it at one of the keepers, nicking his ear.

I stood frozen in place once I realized what I'd done, as I waited to see if they would call guards to kill me. The Gamekeeker I'd shot at, pulled the knife out of the wall and walked toward me. I stared up at him nervously as I waited to get stabbed in the gut for my insubordination.

Instead he put the knife back on the table and smiled, "Nice job," he smirked, "You may leave now."

I stared at the man in shock, but left the room quickly. As I reached my room I noticed the brunette girl from District 10 waiting for me outside my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked around for any guards.

"I need to talk with you privately," she explained and opened the door to my room, walking in. I followed behind her and closed the door behind me.

She looked around my room and sat on my bed, "What do you want?" I asked.

"An alliance," she explained.

I thought about the idea of us being in an alliance and answered hesitantly, "Why me?"

The shorter haired brunette girl shrugged, "I guess because of everyone else you seem to be someone I could stand and you're skilled. So do you want to make an alliance with me and my fellow tribute or not?" she asked.

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was taking a big risk with this decision to have a complete stranger in an alliance with her, but so was I, "Sure."

The other girl stood and walked over to me, holding out a hand, "My name is Kira," she introduced herself.

I hesitated for a second, but grabbed her hand in agreement, "I'm Lamb."

"Is the boy with you on your side? If so he can join us too," Kira explained as she pulled her hand away.

I thought for a second about what Seth might have said if he was here and nodded, "Yeah, he'll join us," I replied.

Kira smirked, "Good, I should go now before the Gamekeepers come. Goodbye Lamb," she said in farewell and walked out the door quickly.

I cocked my head at what had actually just happened. Having Kira as an ally might have just been either the greatest choice I'd ever made or the worst, which could cost me my life.

* * *

A/N Sorry about not updating a lot of stuff, but i've been busy with the holidays and others stuff. please enjoy chappie three :D


End file.
